Problem: Stephanie did 20 fewer squats than Ben around noon. Stephanie did 24 squats. How many squats did Ben do?
Stephanie did 24 squats, and Ben did 20 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $24 + 20$ squats. He did $24 + 20 = 44$ squats.